Dilema Lucrecia
by CELLjenova
Summary: Hal terakhir yang dilihat Lucrecia hanya ada cahaya yang membutakan mata, serta gumpalan hijau lifestream. Setelah itu, pandangannya menjadi gelap gulita dan hanya terus menyimpan kata-kata penyesalan. "Maafkan aku.."


**Disclaimer : FFVII punya SE**

* * *

_Tap... Tap... Tap... _

Tampak terdengar suara sepatu hak yang bergema di seluruh lorong. Di sepanjang lorong itu terdapat dinding kaca transparan sehingga terlihat jelas langit yang gelap dan disinari cahaya bulan. Suasana saat itu sudah gelap dan sunyi, tanda bahwa semua orang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya masing-masing. Tapi tidak bagi Lucrecia Crescent, wanita itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan wajah lelah atau mengantuk, melainkan wajah yang takut dan cemas. Dia terus berjalan tapi pikirannya tidak terfokus pada jalan yang dilaluinya, bahkan ia selalu melihat wajah Hojo di lantai keramik besi yang dilaluinya. Dipikirannya hanya terbayang senyum Hojo yang tidak bahagia karena telah mendapatkan anak. Lucrecia teringat akan penawaran Hojo yang membuatnya berpikir panjang seharian, penawaran itu sekaligus menusuk dalam hatinya sebagai seorang istri dan ibu.

**Flashback**

"A-apa?!"

"Ya... kita jadikan janinmu sebagai bahan percobaan untuk Jenova Project!" seru pria berambut hitam dan berkacamata itu.

"Tapi Hojo, ini anak kita!"

Hojo hanya tersenyum pada Lucretia, kemudian ia memegang kedua bahu wanita itu. "Tidak apa-apa Lucrecia, sel ini berguna untuk melindungi anak kita kelak. Dia akan menjadi anak yang tak terkalahkan."

Lucrecia hanya diam, dia bisa melihat senyum Hojo yang kelihatan tulus dan lembut, tapi entah kenapa ia juga bisa melihat kelicikan dan ambisius di sana. Matanya juga bukanlah mata yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, melainkan paksaan dan ancaman. Bahkan Lucrecia bisa merasakan tangan kuat Hojo nyaris meremukkan tulang belikatnya, sangat lain dengan sentuhan sayang seorang suami pada istrinya. Lucrecia sempat meringis karena cengkraman Hojo yang semakin kuat di kedua bahunya.

'_Melindunginya? Sel itu akan melindunginya? Benarkah?'_ hanya kata-kata itu yang ada di benak Lucrecia. Rasanya dia sendiri sudah cukup untuk melindungi anaknya kelak, jika ayahnya tidak ingin melindunginya nanti. Tapi Lucrecia sendiri tidak yakin bisa melindungi anaknya itu dari pria di depannya ini. Dia bisa apa? Dia bukanlah seorang petarung tangguh yang bisa melindungi orang yang dicintainya, hanya seorang ilmuwan yang pasrah akan takdir yang bahkan kemampuannya sangat jauh di bawah Hojo. Dia hanya seorang wanita lemah yang mementingkan penelitian, dicap ilmuwan aneh, dikucilkan, selalu menyusahkan orang lain, dan penyebab kematian seorang ilmuwan yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ayah sendiri, yaitu Grimoire Valentine. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga menyakiti hati Vincent Valentine...

"Bagaimana, Lucrecia?" tanya Hojo dengan suaranya yang berubah menjadi dalam dan berkesan menyeramkan, membuat Lucrecia menjadi sedikit merinding. Lucrecia tidak punya pilihan lain, ia harus menyetujui penawaran ini. Rasanya dia bisa sedikit mempercayai kata-kata 'melindungi' itu, meskipun sebagian besar dari hati kecilnya sangat menolak. Selain itu, ia bisa membuat Hojo senang karena permintaannya atau lebih tepatnya perintahnya dikabulkan. Karena kalau ia menolak, Hojo bisa berbuat apa saja untuk mendapatkan keinginannya itu tanpa segan-segan, jadi rasanya percuma saja.

"Baiklah..." kata Lucrecia sepasrah mungkin, berusaha mengabaikan hati kecilnya yang lagi-lagi memintanya untuk menentang Hojo. Hojo melepaskan bahu Lucrecia dengan sedikit kasar tanpa memedulikan istrinya yang sudah terluka. Pria itu lalu tertawa senang sekali, berbeda sekali dengan respon dinginnya ketika ia mengetahui Lucrecia mengandung anaknya.

"Kalau begitu, datanglah ke labku nanti malam. Tidak boleh terlambat, karena aku tidak suka menunggu," kata Hojo dengan sombongnya, lalu meninggalkan Lucrecia dengan masih tertawa keras, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan bahwa Lucrecia sudah meneteskan air matanya sejak tadi. Kalaupun tahu, Hojo tidak akan peduli padanya. Lucrecia merasa hatinya benar-benar perih seperti ditusuk-tusuk mendengar suara tawa Hojo yang bagaikan pedang tajam itu.

**End of Flashback**

Lucrecia masih menyimpan keraguan di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, bahkan amat sangat ragu. Padahal sejak pagi tadi ia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang dan sudah setuju sepenuhnya. Tapi mengapa keraguan ini terjadi lagi? Mengapa rasa sakit dan sesak ini menyiksanya di dalam lagi? Lucrecia mencengkram dadanya, rasanya ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang cukup membuatnya menderita ini, dia merasa air matanya mulai akan keluar lagi. Lucrecia bersandar sejenak di dinding kaca, menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Mengalir sebutir keringat di pelipisnya, dia bisa mendengar suara-suara hati kecilnya yang terus berteriak di dalam tubuhnya.

"_Jangan, Lucrecia! Jangan lakukan itu! Kasihan anakmu."_

"_Tidak, Lucrecia. Keputusanmu itu sudah bagus, karena hal itu bisa melindungi anakmu dari bahaya apapun!"_

"_Lucrecia, kumohon jangan lakukan! Kelak anakmu akan menderita!"_

"_Lakukan saja! Justru anakmu akan bahagia dan selalu selamat fisik dan jiwanya! Percayalah pada suamimu."_

"_Lucrecia!"_

"_Lucrecia!"_

"Aaah hentikan...!" Lucrecia berteriak dengan sedikit kencang, cukup membuat suaranya bergema di seluruh lorong, kedua tangannya memegang kedua telinganya dan ia menyipitkan matanya erat-erat. Tiba-tiba suara-suara itu menghilang dari benaknya secara ajaib. Lucrecia perlahan menurunkan lengannya, tangannya yang satu lagi berpindah menyingkirkan sedikit poninya yang sudah sedikit berantakan, sekaligus menyeka keringatnya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding, menatap langit-langit yang gelap dengan mata menerawang. "Gaia... apa yang terjadi padaku..?" gumam Lucrecia dengan napas terengah-engah.

Dia memandangi perutnya sendiri, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Lucrecia tersenyum kecil, membayangkan akan seperti apa anaknya nanti. Dia membayangkan anaknya lahir dengan sehat dan normal, bermain-main dengan teman-teman seumurnya, selalu membuat Lucrecia tersenyum dan tertawa, dan tumbuh menjadi orang yang berguna. Memikirkan itu membuat hatinya sedikit tenang, hanya anaknya lah yang membuat kesusahannya terlupakan, dialah yang satu-satunya anugerah yang membuat Lucrecia bahagia. Lucrecia berharap anaknya nanti tidak seperti Hojo yang brengsek dan kejam dalam memperlakukan manusia. Lucrecia kembali menangis, menangisi anaknya yang sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi korban Hojo, ayahnya sendiri.

"Anakku, maafkan Ibu. Ibu melakukan ini untuk melindungimu, sel percobaan ayahmu akan menjagamu, selamanya," kata Lucrecia, masih mengelus perutnya. Setelah dia merasa sedikit baikan, Lucrecia mengusap sedikit matanya yang sempat berair dan langsung bergegas menuju laboratorium di mana Hojo menunggunya.

**LLL**

Lucrecia berdiri sejenak di depan pintu besi besar yang merupakan pintu laboratorium Hojo. Dia menelan ludahnya sebentar, menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. _'Gaia... tolong lindungi kami berdua, terutama janinku ini.'_

Secara otomatis pintu terbuka untuk Lucrecia, wanita itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. Suasana laboratorium itu sungguh dingin dan gelap, hanya lampu-lampu kecil mesin yang menyala biru muda. Suasana itu cukup membuat bulu kuduk Lucrecia lebih berdiri karena perasaan takut, gugup, dan tidak nyaman bercampur menjadi satu. Setiap kulitnya serasa ditusuk oleh hawa dingin yang seperti jarum kecil. Lucrecia memegang kedua lengannya bersamaan, entah kenapa dia merasa semakin takut.

"H-Hojo, kamu di situ?" panggil Lucrecia dengan nada sedikit gemetar.

Lucrecia mendengar suara tertawa kecil di baliknya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati sepasang kacamata bulat yang bersinar di balik kegelapan. Hojo menampakkan dirinya dengan jas putihnya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata, Lucrecia lagi-lagi hanya menelan ludah.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, yah hanya terlambat lima menit..." kata Hojo melihat jam tangannya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," kata Lucrecia menundukkan kepalanya.

Hojo tertawa, membuat Lucrecia sedikit jijik dengan tawanya itu tapi sekaligus lega karena tidak membuatnya marah. "Tidak apa-apa. Mari kita mulai saja sekarang," kata Hojo. Lucrecia mengangguk.

"Berbaringlah di sini," suruh Hojo sembari menunjukkan sebuah kursi yang mirip dengan kursi yang ada di klinik dental. Lucrecia kemudian duduk dan membaringkan badannya, wajah cantiknya menjadi kelihatan jelas karena disinari cahaya lampu yang tepat di atasnya.

"Kita mulai," kata Hojo tersenyum lebar.

Lucrecia melihat ke arahnya sebentar, rasa takut tadi sudah tidak dipedulikannya lagi. "Hojo..." panggil Lucrecia tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" jawab Hojo.

"Apa kamu mencintaiku dan anak ini?" tanya Lucrecia serius.

Mendengar itu, Hojo tertawa kembali. "Tentu saja, kalian berdua adalah istri dan anakku yang berharga," jawab Hojo. Tapi Lucrecia tidak yakin dengan jawaban Hojo, sorot matanya tidak menunjukkan hal itu.

'_Berharga untuk dijadikan eksperimen,' _pikir Hojo licik di dalam hatinya sendiri. Lucrecia menatap kembali ke arah lampu di atasnya, setelah itu pandangannya menjadi gelap. Perlahan-lahan cahaya lampu itu menjadi redup dari penglihatannya.

**_*Flash*_**

"Apa itu?"

_Merah..._

_Bara api berwarna merah..._

_Semuanya api yang berkobar..._

_Di tengah-tengah api, seorang pria berdiri..._

"Siapa kau?"

_Rambut panjang berwarna perak..._

_Wajah putih pucat dan pandangan mata hijau yang haus darah..._

_Tangannya yang bergerak-gerak, seperti ingin membunuh lebih banyak lagi..._

_Berjalan melewati kobaran api dengan sedikit gontai layaknya zombie, tapi juga memberikan kesan angkuh..._

_Estuans Interius... Ira vehementi... Estuans Interius... Ira vehementi..._

"Siapa namanya?"

_Sephir... _**Bzzzzzzzzzzzz**...

"Akh!" Lucrecia terbangun secara spontan, matanya terbuka lebar ketakutan, napasnya terengah-engah keluar masuk tidak berhenti, wajahnya penuh dengan keringat dingin, dan badannya merinding. Dia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tatapan yang masih syok oleh sesuatu. "S-Siapa orang yang mengerikan itu...?" gumam Lucrecia bertanya-tanya. Wajah pria di mimpinya itu memang tidak kelihatan jelas, tapi Lucrecia ingat benar betapa menyeramkan mata hijaunya itu. Melihatnya saja Lucrecia merasa terancam.

"Huh... lucu sekali, Lucrecia tenangkan dirimu... itu hanya mimpi..." kata Lucrecia pada dirinya sendiri. Lucrecia memandang jendela kamarnya, terlihat mentari pagi yang bersinar di balik awan putih. Lucrecia bingung, sejak kapan ia berada di kamarnya? Terakhir kali ia ingat, ia berada di laboratorium Hojo dan setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Apakah Hojo berhasil menginjeksinya dengan sel Jenova? Kalaupun berhasil, itu berarti tubuhnya sekarang menjadi satu dengan sel itu? Entahlah, dia tidak tahu apa efeknya, tapi yang paling dicemaskannya adalah janinnya yang bahkan belum tumbuh itu.

Lucrecia kembali mengelus perutnya, menatapnya dengan sedih. "Anakku... apakah kamu baik-baik saja di dalam?"

Tentu saja sudah pasti tidak ada jawaban, meskipun Lucrecia ingin sekali mendengar suaranya dengan segera. Lucrecia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa perutnya sakit sekali. Wanita itu refleks memegang perutnya sampai ia jatuh berlutut. Rambut coklatnya yang saat itu terurai panjang menutupi setengah badannya. Lucrecia meringis kesakitan, bahkan ia mendengar suara aneh entah darimana.

_Suara pedang..._

_Darah segar bercucuran dimana-mana..._

_Bangunan terbakar..._

Lucrecia membuka matanya perlahan. Suasana kembali menjadi seperti biasa, hanya suara burung mencicit di luar jendela. Lucrecia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dadanya, mengatur napasnya. "Apa itu tadi? Kenapa aku jadi aneh begini?" kata Lucrecia bingung.

"Sudahlah, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja..." Lucrecia lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan segera mengabaikan rasa sakitnya tadi. Langkahnya tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi, Lucrecia berpikir mungkin ini juga pengaruh kemarin. Dia memutar kran di wastafel dan membasahi wajahnya dengan air dingin yang meluncur dengan sedikit kencang, dinginnya air cukup membuatnya menggigil karena bercampur dengan udara pagi yang juga dingin.

**LLL**

"Apa? menggunakan anak kalian sendiri sebagai bahan eksperimen?!" kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek dan berpakaian setelan jas rapi yang merupakan seragam Turks. Lucrecia merasa hatinya sakit ketika mendengar pernyataan Vincent, sudah pastilah sekarang Vincent menganggapnya sebagai seorang ibu yang kejam.

Hojo malah tertawa menanggapinya, dengan santai ia menjawab, "tidak masalah, kan? toh Lucrecia sudah setuju."

Vincent menatap Lucrecia dengan tatapan memelas, seperti berusaha mencari mata ketulusan seorang ibu dari diri Lucrecia. Vincent berpikir tidak mungkin Lucrecia tega melakukannya. Tapi Lucrecia malah tidak ingin menatapnya, walaupun ia ingin sekali mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa ia terpaksa. Terjadi keheningan sejenak, karena Vincent terus-menerus menatap Lucrecia.

"Lucrecia, benarkah itu?" tanya Vincent.

Lucrecia menelan ludah, lalu ia mengangguk mantap. "Iya, itu benar."

"Kami adalah ilmuwan. Kami tahu apa yang akan dilakukan. Ini demi ilmu pengetahuan," kata Hojo.

Lucretia menatap Vincent. "Jika kau ingin bilang sesuatu, katakan," katanya dingin. Lucrecia tahu kalaupun Vincent mencengahnya sekarang juga sudah percuma, karena ini semua sudah terjadi. Tatapan Vincent itu membuatnya menjadi merasa menyesal karena telah menuruti Hojo. Vincent sendiri pun tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sebegitu demikian dinginnya dari Lucrecia yang lembut itu.

Vincent tampak tidak mau mempercayainya. "Kau yakin? Apakah ini yang benar-benar kau inginkan?" tanyanya ke Lucrecia sekali lagi, dia benar-benar tidak percaya wanita yang dicintainya ini berbuat seperti itu. Lucrecia sungguh tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan Vincent, dia ingin menangis, meminta maaf pada Vincent, menentang Hojo, menyelamatkan anaknya, semua perasaan itu menjadi campur aduk.

"Aku yakin?! Sudah kupertimbangkan matang-matang dan YA! AKU YAKIN!" bentak Lucrecia, membuat Vincent terkejut. Lucrecia sempat melihat wajah Vincent yang tampak terluka, membuat hatinya sudah hancur lebur, habis sudah karena pasti Vincent sudah membencinya secara total sekarang. Hojo tertawa penuh kemenangan, sedangkan Vincent hanya menunduk dalam diam, sesekali ia melihat Hojo dengan tatapan kesal.

'_Kenapa aku berteriak pada Vincent? Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah. Maafkan aku, Vincent...' _mengalirlah sebutir air mata ke pipi Lucrecia, tanpa sepengetahuan Vincent dan Hojo. Lucrecia cepat-cepat menutup setengah wajahnya. "Maaf, aku keluar dulu," tanpa basa-basi lagi Lucrecia langsung berlari keluar.

"Lucrecia!" panggil Vincent tapi Lucrecia sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Vincent menatap Hojo yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan keadaan istrinya itu, dia menggeram sebentar lalu berlari menyusul Lucrecia.

Vincent melihat Lucrecia yang masih belum jauh darinya, ia langsung berlari mengejar wanita itu. "Lucrecia!" panggilnya.

Lucrecia yang sadar dirinya dipanggil langsung menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Vincent yang ternyata memanggilnya. _"Tidak mungkin, bukankah aku sudah membentaknya? Bukankah Vincent sudah membenciku? Kenapa dia masih..."_

Lucrecia langsung berbalik arah lagi dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. _"Vincent... kumohon jangan kejar aku!"_

"Lucrecia! Tunggu!" Vincent semakin mempercepat larinya. Kekuatan lari Vincent lebih cepat daripada Lucrecia, jadilah Vincent berhasil menangkap lengan wanita itu.

"Lepaskan, Vincent!" teriak Lucrecia memberontak.

"Tidak!" balas Vincent. "Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin tega melakukan ini. Kau bukan orang seperti itu, kau adalah wanita yang baik!" lanjutnya.

Lucrecia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku bukanlah seperti orang yang kau kira. Aku hanya ilmuwan yang memikirkan penelitian.." Lucrecia berusaha menjawab sedingin mungkin, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Dia hanya ingin Vincent menjauhinya, dia ingin menghilang dari hadapan Vincent sekarang juga.

"Tapi... aku bisa melihat ada kesedihan di matamu, kau tampak tidak bahagia."

"CUKUP, Vincent! Berhentilah menggangguku, berhentilah mengganggu penelitian yang sudah kami rencanakan! Urusi saja dirimu sendiri!" Lucrecia membentak lagi.

"Tapi aku temanmu, Lucrecia! Sudah sepantasnya aku ingin menolongmu!" Vincent tetap tidak mau mengalah meski Lucrecia sudah membentaknya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, jadi kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi!" teriaknya sambil melepaskan lengannya sendiri dari tangan Vincent dengan kasar. Lucrecia tahu, ia sudah berkata sangat kejam sekali. Untuk itu ia langsung berbalik pergi tanpa melihat wajah Vincent, karena hal itu hanya akan semakin membuatnya terluka. Dia tidak mendengar lagi suara Vincent yang memanggilnya, memang hanya itu satu-satunya pilihan Lucrecia agar Vincent menjauhinya.

Di lain sisi, Vincent hanya diam melihat kepergian Lucrecia dengan sedih. Dia lalu mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras dan meninju dinding di dekatnya sampai retak. "Hojo.. sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?!" gerutu Vincent dengan geram. Pemuda Turks itu langsung berjalan ke arah laboratorium Hojo dengan marah.

**LLL**

Lucrecia kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata. "Maafkan aku Vincent... maafkan aku.."

Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua lengannya, matanya yang sudah bengkak dan sakit sudah tidak dihiraukannya lagi. Lucrecia hanya ingin menangis sepuas-puasnya sampai kesedihannya hilang, bahkan rasanya ia ingin mati saja. Lucrecia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak boleh mati sekarang juga. Ia ingin anaknya selamat, karena anak inilah satu-satunya alasan baginya untuk tetap hidup. Lucrecia akhirnya berhenti menangis, dia memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak, ia merasa tenaganya terkuras habis hanya gara-gara menangis.

Tiba-tiba Lucrecia merasa kakinya tidak bisa bergerak, menyebabkan ia hampir jatuh. Perutnya kembali merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. "Aaaagh..." erang Lucrecia kesakitan, bahkan ia susah mengeluarkan suaranya, lehernya serasa tercekik. Muncul potongan-potongan gambar yang tidak jelas di kepala Lucrecia.

***Flash***

_Makhluk di dalam tabung_

***Flash***

_Api berkobar..._

***Flash***

_Pria berambut silver..._

***Flash***

_Menghilang di tengah kobaran api..._

Lucrecia mencengkram perutnya. Air mata hampir mengalir kembali karena rasa sakitnya yang tak tertahankan itu. Potongan-potongan gambar yang entah darimana munculnya itu juga membuat kepalanya sakit. Lucrecia jadi serba salah, matanya berkunang-kunang, keringat mengalir di wajahnya, sampai darah segar juga mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"To... long..." kata Lucrecia lirih.

Tiba-tiba Lucrecia merasa mendengar suara tertawa entah dari mana. Dia tidak mengenali itu suara siapa, yang jelas suara itu semakin keras terdengar di kedua telinga Lucrecia. Membuat wanita itu menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat sambil menggeram kesal.

"Siapa itu?!" teriaknya. Tapi suara itu tetap tetawa, membuat telinga Lucrecia serasa ingin berdarah. Lucrecia mengacak-acak sedikit rambutnya. "HENTIKAN!"

**"**_**Akhirnya... calon penerusku akan terlahir!"**_

Lucrecia membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba, menatap langit-langit sekaligus mencari sumber suara. "Calon penerus..? Apa maksudmu?!"

**"**_**Anak di janinmu itu adalah pewarisku. Orang terpilih yang akan menghancurkan seluruh umat manusia dan planet sekaligus!"**_

"Apa?! Tidak.. tidak... tidak.. tunggu sebentar.." Lucrecia menggeleng pelan, bermaksud mencerna perkataan suara misterius itu. Dia melihat ke arah perutnya sendiri. "Tadi kau bilang, anak ini adalah pewarismu...? Pewaris untuk menghancurkan planet...?"

**"**_**Benar fufufu..."**_

Lagi-lagi Lucrecia hanya menggeleng pelan, berusaha tidak mempercayainya. "Tidak... tidak mungkin... dia ini adalah anakku! Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengklaimnya! Dan anakku tidak akan pernah berbuat keji seperti itu!" teriaknya lagi.

"_**Hmph.. bukankah kau sendiri yang rela menyerahkannya padaku?"**_

"Jangan beromong kosong! Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menyerahkan anakku pada siapapun, bahkan pada Hojo, apalagi dengan orang tak dikenal macam kau! Tidak akan pernah!" jawab Lucrecia lantang. Terdengar suara tertawa kembali, membuat Lucrecia sangat kesal mendengarnya.

"_**Tidak akan menyerahkan ya? Kalau begitu mengapa kau menginjeksi anakmu sendiri? Secara tidak langsung kau sudah memberikan anakmu dengan sepenuh hati padaku."**_

Mendengar itu, Lucrecia kaget bukan main. Mengapa suara aneh itu bisa tahu? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kata-kata itu membuat Lucrecia berpikir keras, lalu ia menatap kembali langit-langit. "Kenapa... kau tahu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Lucrecia.

"_**Fufufu... aku yakin kau sudah tahu siapa aku."**_

Tunggu sebentar, memang ada yang aneh. Pertama ia tahu soal eksperimen itu, lalu ia bilang anaknya adalah calon pewarisnya, dan lagi sejak disuntikkan sel aneh itu, Lucrecia merasa harinya-harinya menjadi tersiksa. Itu artinya dia adalah...

Lucrecia melihat langit-langit dengan tatapan tidak percaya, keringat mengalir kembali dari pelipisnya, mulutnya bergetar berusaha mengucapkan sebuah kata. "Kau... jangan-jangan adalah makhluk yang ditemukan oleh Profesor Gast...?"

Suara itu diam, tidak menjawab.

Lucrecia menutup mulutnya, dia berjalan mundur sampai membentur dinding. "Kau Jen... Jeno.. va...?"

"_**Hmph! Ternyata manusia-manusia itu sudah menamaiku itu ya?"**_

"Te-ternyata benar... tapi, mengapa kau masih bisa..."

"_**Ini semua berkat dirimu dan para ilmuwan itu, aku bisa bangkit kembali meskipun tidak dalam wujud nyata. Dan dengan lahirnya pewarisku, aku akan mendapatkan apa yang selama ini kuinginkan, yaitu KEHANCURAN!"**_

"Anak ini... pewarismu? Pewaris..." Lucrecia masih mengulangi kata-kata yang membuatnya sangat syok tadi. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras dan menggebrak meja di hadapannya. "Kau BOHONG!"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi dari suara itu, yang ada hanya suara tertawa kembali yang bergema di sekitar Lucrecia. Lucrecia menjadi linglung sendiri, mencengkram kepalanya. Muncul kembali potongan-potongan gambar di benaknya, orang yang berdiri di tengah api, pria itu lagi...

Suara tertawa itu semakin keras seperti orang gila. Lucrecia yang mendengarnya seperti akan gila juga. "BERHENTI TERTAWA!" Cepat-cepat Lucrecia mencari-cari sesuatu di lacinya, dia mengambil sebuah benda berkilat dan tajam di dalam sana, sebuah pisau.

Lucrecia mengarahkan pisaunya ke perutnya sendiri. Air matanya mengalir kembali semakin deras. "Anak ini... bukan anakku. Ini monster... aku harus membunuhmu!" Dia menutup matanya, tangannya lalu bergerak maju dengan cepat ke arah perutnya sendiri.

**JLEB!**

Darah mengucur dari perut Lucrecia. Rasa sakit dan perih kembali dirasakan Lucrecia, tapi dia merasa ada yang aneh. Seharusnya dia tidak akan punya tenaga lagi untuk berdiri karena kehabisan banyak darah. Tapi ini memang kenyataan, dia masih bisa berdiri, bahkan masih kuat. "Tidak mungkin... mengapa..?"

"_**Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mati. Kau akan abadi, Lucrecia. Tidak peduli meskipun berbagai cara kau lakukan untuk membunuh anak itu. Dia akan tetap hidup untukku."**_

Lucrecia menjatuhkan pisau yang bernoda darah itu ke lantai, dia terduduk di lantai, isakannya semakin kencang. "Kumohon... jangan ambil anak ini. Akan kulakukan apa saja untukmu, tapi jangan anak ini!"

"_**Sungguh memprihatinkan. Semua permohonanmu itu percuma saja. Ini semua sudah takdir, dan aku juga hanya tertarik pada anak itu. Satu-satunya yang akan mendapatkan kekuatanku."**_

"Tidak..." gumam Lucrecia sambil menatap perutnya yang berlumuran darah.

"_**Kelak ia akan membalaskan dendamku pada manusia!"**_

"Cukup."

"_**Ia juga akan memanggil meteor dan menghancurkan seluruh planet ini!"**_

"CUKUP! SUDAH HENTIKAN!" Lucrecia lalu mengambil pisaunya lagi dan mengacungkan benda itu ke berbagai arah. "Pergi! Pergi dariku!" Setelah beberapa menit, Lucrecia tidak mendengar suara mengerikan itu lagi. Pandangannya jadi kabur dan lama-lama menjadi gelap.

**LLL**

8 bulan kemudian...

Hal yang semakin membuat lucrecia stress saat ini adalah keadaan Vincent. Ditatapnya sosok pemuda tak sadarkan diri itu di dalam tabung berisi air yang berwarna hijau. Dia melihat sendiri bahwa Hojo telah menembaknya dengan pistol dan menjadikannya eksperimen juga. Dia tak habis pikir mengapa Hojo bisa sekejam itu, pertama anaknya dan sekarang Vincent juga.

"Vincent..." panggil Lucrecia dengan sedih, tapi tetap saja Vincent tidak bicara dan terus menutup matanya.

Gara-gara Hojo, sekarang Vincent hampir tidak punya keasadaran lagi. Lucrecia bahkan pernah menyaksikannya sendiri bagaimana Vincent berubah menjadi semacam makhluk yang mengerikan. Selain merawat Vincent, ia juga meneruskan penelitiannya tentang Chaos dan Omega selama 8 bulan ini. Perutnya juga sudah membesar dan ia masih saja depresi dengan kehamilannya. Dia berusaha keras mencari cara agar Vincent bisa kembali seperti semula tanpa ada gangguan dari monster itu. Untungnya, Lucrecia menemukan satu-satunya jalan keluar untuk Vincent.

**LLL**

1 bulan kemudian...

Seorang suster keluar dari ruangan bersalin, dimana Lucrecia melahirkan. Dia menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang baru lahir tapi terlihat sangat berbeda dari bayi lainnya.

"Tuan Hojo, putra anda lahir dengan selamat," katanya tersenyum pada Hojo.

"Hm... putra ya? Sesuai dugaanku," kata Hojo, dia langsung mengambil bayi itu dari lengan suster. Setelah itu, suster itu juga pamit untuk pergi. Hojo menatap bayi aneh itu, dia tampak tidak menangis, sorot matanya yang hijau juga memancarkan aura dingin dan kosong, tak tampak hangat sama sekali.

Hojo tidak kaget dengan reaksi bayi ini, dia hanya terkikik kecil. "Namamu adalah Sephiroth, kau akan kujadikan SOLDIER nomor satu yang pernah ada di Shinra." Hojo lalu menoleh ke arah orang-orang berpakaian seragam Turks. "Kalian, lekas bawa Sephiroth ke Midgar. Nanti aku akan menyusul ke sana."

"Anu.. sekarang?" tanya salah seorang anggota Turks.

"Ya sekarang! Kau mau menunggu sampai tahun depan!?" kata Hojo kesal, dia lalu menyerahkan bayi itu ke arah Turks wanita.

"Tapi Profesor Hojo, Doktor Lucrecia belum melihatnya," kata Turks yang lain.

"Hmph... masa bodoh dengan Lucrecia. Toh dia juga tidak peduli dengan anak ini," kata Hojo tanpa perasaan. "Kalian tunggu apalagi?! Cepat pergi!" serunya. Anggota Turks pun langsung pergi dengan menaiki helikopter menuju Midgar. Hojo lalu tersenyum menang, lalu ia pergi tanpa memeriksa keadaan istrinya itu.

**LLL**

Lucrecia membuka matanya perlahan, pertama kali yang ia lihat hanya seorang suster yang sedang berdiri di dekatnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seorang Hojo yang menungguinya. Senyum suster itu mengembang. "Nyonya Lucrecia, syukurlah anda sudah sadar!"

"Mana anakku? Aku tidak mendengar suara tangisannya sama sekali. Dia baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Lucrecia tanpa basa-basi. Ditanya begitu, suster itu langsung terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Ada apa suster?" tanya Lucrecia dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Putra anda lahir dengan selamat... tapi..." kata-kata suster itu terputus, wajahnya benar-benar ragu.

Lucrecia langsung berdiri dari tempat tidur, dia tidak merasa lemas sama sekali karena sel Jenova itu membuatnya merasa cepat kuat kembali. Dia langsung memegang kedua bahu suster itu. "Suster, ada apa?! Tolong jelaskan! Di mana putraku?" desak Lucrecia.

"Tuan Hojo sudah membawanya pergi..." jawabnya pelan.

"Apa?! kemana!?"

Suster itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu! Maaf!"

Lucrecia perlahan melepas bahu suster itu dengan perasaan syok, tubuhnya jatuh terduduk lagi ke tempat tidur. "Hojo... HOJO!" Lucrecia berteriak marah, dia langsung berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan suster yang terus memanggilnya.

**LLL**

"Hojo, kau bawa kemana dia?!" tanya Lucrecia.

Hojo hanya duduk santai, lalu melihat ke arah Lucrecia. "Ini semua bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja ini urusanku. Aku ini ibunya!"

"Bukankah kau tidak peduli padanya? Dia juga bukan putramu, dia adalah eksperimenku yang berhasil. Dia adalah senjata hidup!"

Lucrecia tak habis pikir akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Senjata hidup? Bagi Hojo, putranya adalah senjata hidup? Itu adalah hinaan yang sangat menyakitkan baginya. Rasa marahnya kepada Hojo tidak bisa ditahannya lagi, ia mencengkram kedua bahu pria itu dan mengguncang-guncangkannya. "Kembalikan! Kembalikan putraku!"

Hojo tertawa. "Lucrecia, kau sudah menganggapnya sebagai eksperimen! Dia bukan lagi anakmu."

"Aku tidak peduli! Biarkan aku melihatnya! Sekali saja!"

Hojo langsung mendorong Lucrecia dengan kasar, sampai wanita itu jatuh ke lantai dengan keras. "Ha! Kau dan dia tidak akan pernah bertemu! Bahkan kupastikan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mengenalimu sebagai ibunya!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Hojo langsung pergi meninggalkan Lucrecia sendiri. Lucrecia yakin, pasti Hojo akan pergi ke tempat di mana anaknya berada saat ini.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini...? oh Gaia... aku sudah berdosa.." isak Lucrecia.

Lalu ia melihat sosok Vincent yang masih tertidur damai di dalam tabung. Setidaknya, Lucrecia sedikit lega karena Chaos bisa terkontrol karena adanya protomateria yang ditanamnya di dada Vincent. Dia lalu tersenyum hambar ke arahnya. "Vincent... syukurlah sekarang kau baik-baik saja, meskipun monster itu masih ada di dalam dirimu..."

Vincent hanya diam tidak merespon, dia tetap tidak bergerak.

"Sebelum aku pergi... aku ingin melihatmu sekali lagi. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, meminta maaf pada planet ini, juga pada semua manusia, karena banyak sekali dosa yang telah kuperbuat.." Lucrecia menutup matanya dengan sedih.

"Vincent.. andai saja kau bisa terbangun sekarang, sebelum aku menghilang..." kata Lucrecia yang lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir. Tapi Vincent tetap tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah waktunya... aku harus pergi. Semoga kita bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti. Selamat tinggal, Vincent... jaga dirimu baik-baik ya..." Lucrecia menatap Vincent sebentar, lalu dia langsung pergi keluar dan dia tidak akan bisa melihat Vincent lagi. Kalaupun mereka bertemu, keadaannya tidak akan sama seperti dulu lagi.

**LLL**

Lucrecia berjalan pelan mendekati sebuah kristal besar bercahaya biru. Kristal itu sangat cantik, berdiri kokoh di antara kristal-kristal kecil lainnya. Dia sangat kagum melihat kecantikan kristal itu. Sudah lama juga ia tidak kesini sejak kedatangannya bersama Profesor Valentine. Di sinilah Lucrecia akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Muncul cahaya dari kristal itu, menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Lucrecia. "Aku tidak akan bisa melihat planet yang indah ini lagi, tidak bisa melihat Vincent, bahkan juga tidak bisa melihat putraku sendiri... Ini adalah tebusan dari semua dosa-dosaku pada kalian semua. Selamat tinggal.."

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Lucrecia hanya ada cahaya yang membutakan mata, serta gumpalan hijau lifestream. Setelah itu, pandangannya menjadi gelap gulita dan hanya terus menyimpan kata-kata penyesalan, tidak peduli akan berapa lama ia akan terus seperti itu. Bagi dirinya sendiri, perbuatan ini tidak akan termaafkan. Ia akan terus mendekam di dalam kristal, selamanya.

_"Maafkan aku..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

* * *

**A/N : akhirnya selesai juga fic saya yg uda dari kapan tau ga selese2 ini. Gara-gara ini, saya terus2an ngeliat FFVII DoC yang bagian Lucrecianya doang. Sudah angstkah ini? Soalnya saya lagi belajar2 buat angst hehee. Saya males memeriksa ulang, kayaknya banyak yang salah2 deh. Ripiuw plis! :)**

**Note : Ada beberapa kalimat dan EYD yang dibenerin hehehe**


End file.
